


Oh, Look At You (Fanart)

by EffableSamael



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Fanart, I honestly don't know if they're having sex or not in this picture, I'll leave it up to you!, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Light Petting, M/M, NSFW Art, Naked Cuddling, Praise Kink, So Much Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffableSamael/pseuds/EffableSamael
Summary: Extra-soft NSFW (-ish) Ineffable Husbands flat color illustration. Last week, we talked about Aziraphale and possessiveness; today, it's Crowley and praise.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 330





	Oh, Look At You (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, everyone in the GO fandom probably has had some thoughts about Crowley and his reaction to praise. It's clear that being called "good" invokes a strong reaction from him, and, at first, he hardly knows how to handle it (resulting in that emotional explosion known as the "intimate moment").
> 
> I love that, by the end of the series, he has grown to accept (and clearly appreciate) being praised, particularly since, as we see in the heartbreaking bandstand scene, he sees himself as inherently unforgivable. (I also firmly believe, in this scene, that he doesn't *want* to be forgiven, because he doesn't believe he needs to change. And he's right. Aziraphale has yet to accept that a fallen angel, even his "friend," can truly have goodness within him. It takes Aziraphale's own rejection of Heaven to realize that.)
> 
> And, meanwhile, Crowley has been forced to associate with the worst aspects of Hell for millennia. I think the choice to make it a viscerally disgusting place was fantastic, because the ugliness of the other demons and the dismal, artless atmosphere they exist in contrasts so spectacularly with the earthly home Crowley built for himself, pristine and decorated with art. Art, a thing which, one could say, exists purely to be praised...
> 
> To me, Crowley having a "praise kink" isn't so much about a reward for doing something his angel wants. It isn't "Good boy" (which reads, to me, too closely to "good dog," something that slides easily into degradation). It's "You're beautiful, just as you are." It's not about altering behavior, but simply about appreciating the inherent beauty of what's before you.
> 
> So in the end, I think, what Crowley wants from Aziraphale, more than anything else, is to be praised simply for who he is. To just have his presence appreciated, openly and wholeheartedly. 
> 
> And, now that Aziraphale has chosen Their Side, he's finally ready to give him that.


End file.
